character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Giovanni Potage (Canon)/Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere
Summary Giovanni Potage 'is a former Banzai Captain in the criminal organization known as the Banzai Blasters, who broke into the Sweet Jazz City Museum with no real goal besides "stealing artifacts". His epithet, "Soup", creates...well, soup. He's equipped with a bat with a knife taped to it and backed up by a small crew of fellow Banzai Blasters to make up for this. But now he has decided to quit the organization and forge his own path towards becoming the greatest villain. Statistics 'Tier: 10-B physically and with Soup, 9-C with weapons, up to 9-B with CRITICAL 13 Name: Giovanni Potage Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Inscribed Powers and Abilities: Limited Regeneration (At least High-Low, after winning a battle his energy recovers instantly, at one point repairing his broken bones), Organic Manipulation, Creation, Pseudo-Teleportation, Pseudo-Flight, Air Manipulation, Close weapon mastery, Healing, Damage Boost Attack Potency: Human level physically and with Soup (Doesn't demonstrate impressive physical strength, Molly takes no damage from his roiling ball of tomato soup), Street level with weapons (Has a baseball bat with a knife attached, his Lava Grenade destroyed two Counting Sheep in one shot), up to Wall level with CRITICAL 13 (Did this to Mera when combined with his Soul Slugger Doom Bat of Maximum Destruction, but when used with other items has done far less damage) Speed: Normal Human normally, at least Subsonic travel speed with Teleports Behind You Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class physically, Street Class with weapons, up to Wall Class with CRITICAL 13 Durability: Athlete level (Survived Mera and Indus's Scattergun attack, which Mera claims usually takes mooks like him down in one blow) Stamina: Below Average (Only has two stars in stamina) Range: Standard Melee Range normally. Extended Melee Range with his Soul Slugger Doom Bat of Maximum Destruction. Tens of Meters with his Lava Grenade. Standard Equipment: Soul Slugger Doom Bat of Maximum Destruction, knitting kit Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He's very boastful and can act childish at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Epithet: Soup: Giovanni's epithet allows him to create and control soup, which ends up having a wide variety of applications due to his high creativity: ** Lava Acid Lav-acid: Giovanni can form orbs of tomato basil soup out of thin air. This ball of soup is also described as scalding by Giovanni. *** Lava Grenade: Giovanni creates a scalding hot orb of soup that he can launch at an area. When it hits the floor, it explodes, hitting enemies in its vicinity. ** Demon Energy Aura: Giovanni creates a whirlwind of soupy energy, capable of blasting dust particles away. *** *'Teleports Behind You*:' Giovanni builds up steam around him, using this for a sudden burst of speed to the point where it looks like teleportation to observers. This can also be used to give himself a large jump. *** Fog of Lost Souls: Giovanni covers the area with a blanket of thick, delicious-smelling fog, useful for making a getaway. It also restores 1 HP for anyone standing in it. ** Soup That is Too Hot: This is Giovanni's self-proclaimed ultimate attack. He can increase the temperature of soup, without a line of sight. ** Ancient Potion: Giovanni sweats a bottle of healthy soup that he can drink to regain 15 HP. Giovanni can only use this move once per battle. * CRITICAL 13: As 13 is Giovanni's lucky number, every 13th attack he performs deals extra damage. This can be charged up ahead of time by gently knocking objects. This ability is not related to his epithet. * '''Soul Slugger Doom Bat of Maximum Destruction: '''Just a regular bat with a knife taped to it. It's a great bludgeoning weapon that Giovanni can make stronger when used in conjunction with CRITICAL 13. Category:Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9